Demolition Lovers
by Leylaniez
Summary: Hermione did everything in her power to make sure a prophecy didn't come true but it was too late and things were already set into motion. Now about twenty years later Rose and Scorpius are trying to fight the attraction they feel for each other. When so many are at stake and working against them will it prove to be enough when fate has tied them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

Hermione emptied out the contents of her bag on her bed. As usual it was brimming with about a dozen books about the most random subjects. Some about dragons blood, others about potions and some light fiction reading. One book however stood out amongst the mass of paperbacks and leather bound covers. Most of the books were sensible colors like brown or black. This one however, was a flamboyant purple. The cover had rhinestones and the title (sparkly like the rhinestones) read, "Mystical Magic: An In-depth Look into Prophesies and the Truth Behind Them".

Hermione picked up the book opened it to the first page. The spine cracked just as most books did when they were opened for the first time. She read the first couple lines before getting frustrated and throwing the book back on to her bed.

"Rubbish… I can't believe I wasted money on that." She muttered as she proceeded to finish unpacking her things. While unpacking her jeans her eyes kept traveling back to the obnoxiously colored book. Slowly she folded all of her clothes back into her closet until she finally reached the bottom of her trunk.

The final item in her trunk was her oldest winter jumper. It was fraying on several of the edges and it was one that her mom had made for her when she got her first letter from Hogwarts. The sweater was by no means a nice one. Both her and her mother shared the inability to knit, sew or draw. And, to add to it's frumpy appearance, several edges were frayed because it was the one she always wore to bed in the winter or under her clothes while going to Hogsmead. She never wore it out unless she planned on covering it with a jacket, not since- she winced before the thought had time to form in her head.

Well, it looked like she couldn't put it off any longer. She pulled the her sweater from her trunk, careful not to drop it. Once it was placed on her bed she began to delicately unfolded it. Outside the sun had just set and she hadn't bothered to open her lights. It was almost dark in her room but slowly as she drew each layer and fold back, a blue light began to emit from somewhere in the center of the fabric. Finally she unsheathed the glowing object from inside and the light from the object gave off a blue glow illuminating everything in the room. She pressed her fingers into it and she could feel the light glass tremble underneath her nonexistent strength.

All she needed to do was smash it and she could leave all this foolishness behind her, all the confusion. Every belief she had prided herself on holding was now being questioned. Prophesies were made by people like that Treneway so that they could feel like they contribute something useful to the world in order to escape their sad lives.

The contents of the of the small orb swirled around in a mesmerizing way. All she had to do was break it and she could move on with her life and pretend she never heard what it had said down in the Hall of Prophesies. Her fist clenched around the orb. Just a tiny bit more pressure and she would be free.

"Hermione!"

Surprised, she dropped the orb and it traveled across her rug halting once it was hidden under her bed.

"Yes Mum?" Her voice sounded unnaturally shrill.

"I was just going to say dinner-" Her mom walked in, "Hermione why are you sitting in the Dark?"

She flicked the switch on, "Why were you in the dark dear? You look traumatized. Is this about what happened to you last week?"

Her mother sat on her bed while reaching out a comforting hand to Hermione, indicating for her to join her. Hermione Obliged.

"Yeah, last week. That's why." she mumbled into her moms shoulder and she got pulled into a hug.

"I know that must have been hard to see your friend's godfather die." She said to her while rubbing the back of her head, "But me and dad will always be here for you honey. Okay? When you're at Ron's house don't hesitate on sending an owl. Even if they do scare song birds away."

"Thank you mum. It has just been a stressful year." A tear leaked down Hermione's face and her mum hug her tighter and then pull away.

Her mother's expression was sad while she studied Hermione's face, "Sometimes I feel like we made a mistake when we sent you to that school. If you want to leave…"

"It's home mum, just as much as here. I can't leave now just because things got hard." Hermione swallowed down all her anxiety and sadness. She didn't want to rain down any more of her magical problems on her parents when they were already worried sick because of everything they read in the prophet.

"You've always been a smart lady and if that's what you want then fine. I'm sure they will catch this dark lord soon anyways now that they're done sticking their heads into the sand. Everything will get better soon. Now lets go get dinner before your father finishes it."

Hermione nodded and let herself be comforted. Even though deep down she knew things were only going to get worse. For someone who rarely trusted her gut and superstition she found her self falling victim to both traps. She walked down stairs to eat dinner with her family and the orb stayed under her bed, forgotten, for the rest of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Pains of Trains

I passed by a load of people, some I knew and some were new. The hustle and bustle was the same every year and so were the activities. There were acquaintances exchanging polite hellos to each other. Then there were enemies who were eyeing up each others outfits and hair cuts to find some new deficiency to make fun of while the other turned away. And the friends; the boys exchanged quick hugs and fist bumps and the girls hung on the each other while laughing and whispering the latest gossip, because there was always gossip. Lastly there were the couples. Who looked vastly out of place within all the hustle and bustle because most just stood facing each other with the occasional kiss.

A boy and girl in the fourth year were about five feet away from me looking into each others eyes in the deepest sort of love that only teenagers could be in. They weren't a hollywood couple gorgeous or living an extraordinary love story, as far as I could tell. They were just your basic pair who could just as easily be your friends and neighbors. That's why I had to turn away. Unlike all those stupid romantic comedies I watched with my cousin Lily over the summer, it was too real. And I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I forced myself to turn away to seek my stupid cousin who made me watch the stupid romantic comedies.

Luckily I didn't have to look long. I saw her waving at me energetically over the shoulder of my friend Camille, who turned around to see who she was waving at. I hastily walked over to them. None of us bothered to exchanging hellos because we had all seen each other within the week, in Lil's case, within the last 42 hours. Instead Camille proceeded to grab me by the fatty part of my arm and drag me towards the entrance of the train.

"Lets get a cart before they're all taken."

"We can just crash with Albus, Louis and Lysander."

"They probably won't have room."

"They always have room." I retorted as Camille was still dragging me from the platform,

"Guys, it's too early in the morning to be acting bonkers."

"She's right they probably will sit with their girlfriends-" Lily added before ending the sentence with a stricken look. Camille glared at her.

"What are you two going on about? Is this about me not coming over last night for your last-day-before-the-obression-of-school party? Because I told you I had to help find Hugo's Prefect badge before Mum-"

I froze and stopped struggling against Camille's grasp, which by-the-by was quite painful, especially so since she too was frozen in horror like me and tightened her grip in reaction to what we were seeing.

Lorcan was strolling towards the train with his prefect badge gleaming on his chest. He was tall, tall enough to be seen over most of the crowd on the platform. He was wearing a beige sweater that made him look like he just came from a horse race and he was wearing a pair of clean sneakers. The kind thatlooked stylish and fancy with out seeming too pretentious. His dirty blonde hair was styled exactly how I remembered it, neat with out looking too pretentious, again. He looked exactly how I remembered him, all expect for the auburn haired piece who he was holding hands with. I felt my insides cave in on themselves and my mind was oddly blank. I tried to put a name to her face, I only remembered her last name. Belby.

My head was spinning until both of them left my sight when they entered the train.

"Oh my god Rose I'm so sorry!" Lily said while patting my newly freed arm, "We were going to tell you on the train but…"

"Him and that girl- whats her name?" I turned around to look at Camille since I couldn't stand the pitying looks Lily was giving me, "What's her god damn name? Belby something right? Belby what?"

"Annabel Belby." Camille responded looking rather nervous.

"Annabel?" I responded quietly. Damn, it was a pretty name. As painful as it was to admit she was pretty too.

"Yeah, she's in the 5th year. Gryffindor I think."

"Shall we get on the train?" Lily said uncertainly. I looked up at the platforms clock and saw we had five minutes. Our parents had left earlier. Since we were all grown up and everything. We got on the train without saying anything and it began its journey back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I've neglected to put up disclaimers and messages for every chapter, but I swear that was unintentional. For you people following me, (I see you two guys in the upper right hand corner) I would like to thank you. And Also encourage anyone reading to review the crap out of my story. All reviews are welcome. Even hideously trolly ones but I would appreciate ones with feedback more. Thanks**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I hope you knew that, otherwise I am confused about you being on fanfiction, and reading about it. **_

_**ALSO since I spied a couple other stories doing this and thought it was a neat idea…**_

_**Chapter song: Hello Goodbye by the Beatles. **_For absolutely no reason except that I like it.

**Chapter Three**: Extremely Loud and Incredibly Stupid

Camille, Lily and I entered the compartment where my boy cousins and friend were sitting. It seemed like we entered amidst a riveting conversation because none of them acknowledged our presence when we entered and sat.

"You've totally gone bonkers mate." Albus said shaking his head.

"Completely mental, that'll ward off girls like genital warts and B.O." Louis added.

"Hey, I think it gives me more character!"

"Lysander, if you had anymore character you'd be a Salvador Dali painting." I said finally barging into the conversation.

"A what?" Everyone in the cabin chorused (other than Camille who was half muggle).

"Never mind," I sighed, "so what makes Lys bonkers and mental other than the obvious?"

Instead of saying anything, Louis gave a flick with his wand and a giant brach fell from one of the overhead compartments.

"What the bloody Centar's period is that?" Camille asked: if you couldn't tell, I only associated myself with the most eloquent and scholarly of friends.

"A giant wand-" Albus said.

"_No_, it is a staff." Lysander said indigently.

"You are bonkers!" Lily said giggling.

"It has a dragon carved onto the top of it, look!" He said holding up the dragon end of the staff towards Camille and me.

"Phew, I was almost questioning your sanity," Camille deadpanned, but she bent over closer to examine it, "Are it's eye's glowing?"

"Yup." Lysander said grinning, "It glows in the dark too."

"Lys, does it work? I mean where did you even get it?" I asked cautiously, This wasn't the first time he had done/ boughten something questionable. I mean when your mom was editor in chief of the quibbler you were bound to have some quirks.

"In Knockturn Alley." Lily looked at him disapprovingly, catching her look he backtracked, "Hey don't look at me like that! Louis dared me when Albus was feeling up all the quidditch equipment in Quality Quidditch."

"I wasn't feeling up-"

"-I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Louis said once Lily's disapproving gaze turned to him.

"What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't? Anyways so I was sprinting around the block when this nice old lady was selling a bunch on the street." He leaned back onto his seat folding his arms behind his head as if we would all feel nice and comforted by his giant wands origin story

"_A lady on the street?_" I gasped in horror.

"Oh, hold your hippogriffs couz, it gets worse." Albus said grimly, "tell her the rest and specifically about the lady and her professional back story."

"Oh, yes this is the best part! She's a squib." Lysander ended looking even more pleased.

"She's a squib?" I asked dumbfound.

"That is correct."

"Why?" Lily asked shaking her head.

"Because, she said that staffs are more powerful than wands because they have all the main wand cores and are therefore more powerful. So powerful in fact, they work for her."

"Imagine my shock when he runs back to me in Diagon Alley with a bloody walking stick in tow. I didn't think you'd actually bring it to school too."

"I will use it instead of my wand." Lysander smiled still looking 100% confident about his purchase.

"Okay passing over Lysander's giant wand." Camille started.

"Wow those nude pics sure were wide spread…" Lysander muttered under his breath. Lily, who was sitting next to him, crinkled her nose in disgust. Camille continued as if she heard nothing while Albus and Louis guffawed.

"I wanted to point out that you and Rose are forgetting something."

"Rose's only been pregnant for a month, we were going to-"

"Prefect Meeting." I groaned cutting off Lysander's punchline. Suddenly alarmed too, Lysander stood up and grabbed me by my already sore arm.

"Off we go!"

We were out in the hall. Even though the train had started moving people were still walking up and down the hallways to either change compartments or find missing friends. Lysander and I were squeezing our way to the front of the train to the spacier Prefect's compartment. I begrudgingly let myself be dragged through the hall. I thought about how my attitude for Prefect duty had changed so drastically over the course of a year. Where last year I practically river danced my way to the compartment, this year I was literally being dragged. I had plenty of reason to be unenthusiastic. For one I was late, distracted by the eccentric fool pulling me. Secondly there were several undesirable people who were prefect. One of whom was my bloody ex and his bloody perfect hair, and his bloody perfect sweater and shoes.

Lysander and Lorcan may be twins, but similar they were not. Lysander could be categorized as the good looking one with charm, intelligence and an inborn sense of leadership. Lysander was his opposite. He was shorter than his brother, and slightly less good looking (He still had the biggest smile on the planet though). They both had the same coloring. He also had many shining slightly more obscure talents, like winning arguments, doing absolutely anything when dared and making friends pee from laughter. So while both brothers were different, they both were extremely good making you care about them more than you should. Lysander makes you trust him, then he pranks the living daylights out of you. Lorcan makes you love him, and then breaks your heart into thousands of microscopic pieces.

"Umm, Rose." Lysander said while slowing down his pace, "Look I need to tell you something before we party crash on the Prefects…"

"Are you going to tell me that you will stop suffocating my arm?" I said looking at his hand which was still gripping my upper arm.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." He said sheepishly while letting me go. Our slowing pace had turned into a stop and we were about one compartment away from the Prefect's compartment, "But it's not that. Over the summer my brother, asshole dumb face, may have-"

"-Oh I know already!" I said, watching him go from uncomfortable to relieved in a second.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I found out everything with Lily and Camille."

"Okay good! Wow I was really stressed there for a second!" He was about walk into the compartment when he squeezed my arm reassuringly, "Be strong."

I snorted. I could deal with seeing my ex. I mean it wasn't as if I never saw him over the summer. I'd seen him twice when visiting him with Albus. Sure it was uncomfortable but nothing I needed to be "strong" about.

I walked into the compartment behind him.

You know that terribly awkward moment when you arrive late for something like church or class. Everyone is always dead quiet and looks at you like you're a horrific traffic accident? Well take that and multiply it times ten.

Two of the people I despised the most in the world were there, Scorpius Malfoy and Tamsin Nott, were smirking and glaring at me. Both the heads looked angry and disapproving. What really won the prize was my ex, who was sitting and holding hands with none other than Annabel Belby. I guess that little reassurance made sense now.

Avada me, Avada me now.

Lysander bound through the compartment and squeezed himself right between the hostile Slytherins and the golden couple.

"So what did we miss?" He asked grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NOT MY WORLD OR CHARACTERS. Thanks J.K., I owe you.**

**Chapter Song: Without You by Lana Del Rey**

**Chapter Four: **Meeting till the Evening

I thought about walking outside of the compartment. You may think that I am kidding, but I am dead serious. Right as I enter, about a second after I planned on walking out, without even bothering to turn around, just walking backwards back to my nice safe compartment with my cousins and friends (or friend).

But if I pride myself on anything it is being smart, or at least keeping a level head. So a moment after that insane thought seized me I made my way to one of the empty seats, across from the love birds and the Slytherins, and next to the other house Prefects. I sat down and listened, I listened to the same instructions I got last year and memorized by heart. The alternative to listening to the instructions was to dwell on the visual reminder of how I didn't live up to my ex's standards.

Even though I was forcing every ounce of my concentration on the words coming out of Jeremy Davis's mouth I still couldn't help it when my attention shifted to the corner of my eye.

They were still sitting together holding hands. Not in any way that could be interpreted as showing off, or as the mad corners of my mind dreamed, purposefully possessive to ignite jealousy in me. Nope, they held hands like two people did when they liked each other. And that sent my mind into a torturous spiral downwards.

* * *

Prefect meetings had to be the most boring thing in the entire world. Every one was the same garbage yet they still insist that we attend them. I looked around the compartment lazily for something else to distract me from the monotony. Tamsin was successfully ignoring the meeting by fixating on the ends of her hair. An annoying habit she had when she was "checking for slit ends". She wasn't going to be a great distraction.

"So if any of you have any ideas please let us know so we can do something different for a change." Davis said to the general group, "Heaven knows we can't have something good like a Triwizard Tournament! The last people screwed that up nice and good with a death. So no life threatening ideas please!"

I idly wondered how that insensitivity translated into his relationship with the Head Girl. It wasn't an official relationship. In fact I think that that they were trying to keep it under wraps. Lucky for them everybody was too bloody stupid to notice.

"So now, Mary will continue on explaining all the new guidelines put in place to… liven up the school year." He stepped aside to let his girl friend talk. His hand helped guide her into the spotlight by touching the small of her back. Or so it would seem to everyone who wasn't sitting at my angle and able to see when his hand glided over her ass. For a moment Mary blushed but then she continued on about how there was a lack of organized social activities for all the houses to partake in. And thats where I stopped listening again.

Instead, I once again scoured the compartment for a distraction. Lysander Scamander was next to me making tiny sculptures with nothing but his chewing gum a his tongue.

Disgusting.

I almost resigned myself to listening to the Head girl.

That was, until my eye was caught by Rose Weasley.

That almost sounds like the opening line to one of those pathetic Muggle chick flicks. And before my taste in films (and girls for that matter) is questioned I will point out that I only watched those films with Tamsin. Who could only watch them at my house since her parents were intolerant of anything muggle related. So in a way it's more of a civil service.

The reason I was currently fixated on Rose Weasley was because it was the first time I had seen her look so… Pathetic? Whatever she looked like, it was definitely not happy. Even when I or someone else made fun of her she still had an annoyingly unaffected exterior. Currently, her eyes were determinedly looking foreword at the Head Girl but occasionally she would look over at her ex and his new girlfriend and her expression matched that someone going through painful torture. Trust me, I knew what extreme torture looked like. My Grandparents had several gruesome paintings in their parlor depicting people in various stages of agony (through Cruciatus or the like). Grandmother said they only kept them for sentimental reasons, and if you couldn't already figure it out I made sure I never pissed them off too much.

I remembered how three weeks before school ended, every one was abuzz over their break up. I was sitting in the Great Hall looking over some final exam notes while Tamsin was whispering to our friend Frank Zabini.

"Blimey, after two years… in the middle of the halls?" Frank asked, generally Frank gave less than a rats ass about school gossip, but he seemed to be looking for a distraction from reviewing.

"Yeah! I was on my way to charms, there were loads of other people in halls too." She said, her eyes glowing, how they always did when she retold a particularly exciting story, "He stopped her in the middle of the hall, I didn't hear exactly what he said but I got the gist. Then he patted her on the head and walked away."

Frank Snorted, he wasn't exactly a romantic, then again neither were any of us.

"Who are you two talking about?" I said finally resigning myself to join their conversation.

"Rose and Lysander, why do you care Scorpius?" Tasmin asked. My eyes automatically flashed to the Gryffindor table. Rose sat in her usual place amongst her cousins and friends right in the middle of the table. She seemed to be laughing at something her cousin Lily said seemingly unaware of all the glances in her direction as more and more people in the Great Hall learned about her broken love life.

"I don't, I was just wondering why you two were blabbering about two people who have absolutely nothing to do with you." I sneered. Tamsin, deciding to ignore my statement, turned back to Frank.

"I suppose it kind of sucks if your related to celebrity royalty when everyone is always up in your business." Tamsin said thoughtfully, I was startled at the sympathy her the words implied. Tamsin despised the entire Weasley and Potter clan, "But that's what you get for being stupid enough to go out with someone who would break up with you publicly."

Ah, there was the Bitch Tamsin I knew. We continued to eat breakfast silently while looking over our notes.

* * *

"Okay, so the last announcement is that this final project for the 6th years will determine whether or not you get to be a Head next year."

Mary had finally finished her long speech which had lasted over an hour. I was itching to get up and go back to my compartment with my cousins and friend but after her final statement I forgot everything momentarily and asked, "Wait, so you mean whatever we plan this year will have a direct impact on our Head status next year?"

Everyone who was dozing off suddenly became very alert at this comment, except for Lysander who seemed to have recreated Michael Angelo's David with nothing but a bit of spearmint gum and his tongue. In direct contrast his brother, Lorcan, stood up straighter in his chair and his hand (thankfully) fell away from the Belby girl's.

"What about our other duties?" He asked her while furrowing his brows, "Do they weigh in for our Head position?"

Of course he, Lorcan, would care how all of his duties affected his future plans of becoming the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I knew that he planned on becoming Head boy, and up until three months ago our plan was to be Head Boy and Girl together. Unfortunately his desire to end our relationship effectively shot that plan in the arse. I knew his chances were good for being Head Boy but then again so were Malfoy's (as much as I hated to admit it). Since I first became a Prefect Professor McGonagall made it clear that I was most probably going to become Head Girl thanks to my perfect grades and the tutoring program I ran. Now that I knew which two candidates would most likely be my fellow Head, the idea of being Head Girl didn't seem so cheerful.

"Yes, and so do teacher recommendations so don't slack in classes either." Mary said sternly. I could easily see why McGonagall had wanted her to be Head Girl. She was the same mold of stern and fair. I wondered if Professor McGonagall saw herself in me too.

"Can we work in teams?" Joan Goldstien, a Hufflepuff, asked.

"Yes," Mary said blinking rapidly, "In fact... I think that working in a partnership is an excellent idea. So that way we know that when we choose our Head Boy and Girl, that they already can work together. So all you 6th years who are planning to apply for a Head position, find a partner by monday for our next meeting."

I quickly caught Lysander's eye, he smiled at me and held up the tiny David in his palm. I shook my head and laughed.

"Now all of you go back to your friends. We have a couple hours till we get to Hogwarts." Mary said waving us all away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's shit**

**Chapter Song(s): **

**Lana Del Rey, Sing My Body Electric**

**All Out, Lights (thanks to my sister for letting me know about this song)**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart. It really helps me keep motivated each chapter and it lets me know if everyone likes the direction I'm going in with the story. So the moral of that rant is **_**keep the reviews coming and I'll love you**_**.**

**Chapter 5:** Nearly Headless Rose

Lysander and I got back to the compartment, and it was evident that the candy trolly already passed by. The seats were littered with Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans (with only vomit and sweat flavor left) and Chocolate Cards (with only the cards). Camille, who was sitting between a bickering Lily and Albus, looked at us relieved as we entered the cabin.

"How was the meeting?" Camille shouted over Lily, who was in a heated argument with Albus over who got a Helga Hufflepuff card.

"Boring." Lysander said while plopping himself next to Louis who was greedily chomping down on a Licorice Wand.

"We have to work with in teams of two and if we do well enough, we become Head Boy and Girl together." I told her.

"That kind of sucks if you don't have a partner right?" Camille responded.

"Yeah I guess it would- and would you too stop barking at each other over a piece of paper!"

Lily dangled Albus' glasses over his head while he was stashed away the Helga Hufflepuff card in his pocket and attempted to get his glasses back with an empaled vision.

"It isn't just a _piece of paper_!" Albus said incredulous, "It's one of the few I don't have and I've been collecting them all my life, which incidentally is one year longer than yours!"

The last bit was clearly directed at Lily who was positively fuming.

"Oh excuse me grandpa, I didn't realize you dying earlier than me entitled you to _my card_." she stressed the last two words as she dropped the glasses into his lap and grabbed the card.

"Merlin, and I thought I was an avid collector of my House Elf Heads," Lysander muttered in the corner. You'd think he was joking when he said that, but he wasn't, I've _seen_ the collection.

The rest of the train ride included the usual. Louis' girlfriend visited, Albus' didn't. I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one with a dismal love life, but I didn't say anything. Louis' newest girlfriend was a strawberry blonde named Jade who was probably stupider than than the bottom of my foot. And to make something clear, I don't just find her stupid because she's blonde. Camille was golden blonde and was one of the smartest creatures in the school.

No, I found her stupid because when I asked her which house he was in, she said she was in her mum and dad's. I don't know which one she's actually in but I figured it wasn't Ravenclaw. Louis ended up getting dragged out of the compartment by Jade into the hallway to go see her friends new haircut, he looked at us apologetically as the compartment door closed. We ended up placing bets on how long their relationship would last and who would break up whom.

The sun began to set and the trains lights turned on. And all of us changed into our school robes. I left early because I had to take the first years to the castle with Hagrid.

"How're ya doin Rose?" Hagrid said to me as I walked up to him with a group of first years.

"Good," I responded smiling, "The family is good too"

"That's great to hear!" His dark eyes twinkled as we made our way to the boats, "make sure you tell all yer cousins and friends to visit soon a'right?"

"As soon as possible." I shouted to him as I boarded one of the last boats with a terrified looking brunette boy. The journey was short and dry (luckily the giant squid seemed to have wandered deeper into the lake). We got back to the feast in good time and I sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table next to Camille and Louis as the first years got sorted. Luckily they chose a spot that was the farthest possible seat from Lorcan.

"Ugh I thought I was going to pass out," Camille groaned as the plates in front of us filled with turkeys and bread rolls. She filled her own plate with a generous amount of kidney pudding, "I haven't had anything since breakfast and that was at five in the morning!"

"Why the hell would you ever wake up at five." I asked.

"Oh, I wanted to get in some more quidditch practice before the tryouts tomorrow." she responded waving her fork around as she spoke. Louis was next to us talking with Jade who stopped by our table to get butter, I saw a Hufflepuff badge on her cloak, mystery solved.

"You have tryouts tomorrow?" I wasn't that shocked, Amy Spencer was the captain and was notorious for caring about quidditch too much. A year back there was a rumor that she shrunk her ribcage so she could fly more easily. I wouldn't put it passed her to plan trials as soon as the quidditch field was opened.

"Yeah, what about you? I heard there was a Prefects meeting for you."

"Oh no, that's next week. I'll probably just pop into Mcgonagall's office to tell her that I'll be partnered with Lysander and talk about another location for tutoring since Peeves keeps-"

"-Lysanders not going to the meeting." Louis' voice chimed in from behind me, I noticed that Jade was walking back to her table looked dejected.

"Did you just break up with her?" I asked him stunned. It looked like Albus won the bet, again. I silently considered whether Albus somehow convinced Louis to break up with her.

"Oh yeah, I did but did you hear me? I said Lysanders not going to try for Head."

"Thats what she said..." Camille whispered behind me as his words sunk in.

"He's not what?" It's amazing how stupid shock makes people.

"Um, didn't he tell you? He was offered a column in the Daily Profit for traveling to magical locations and writing about it." His voice was quiet.

"No, he did not tell me. And I don't see how it will affect us working on a project together…" slowly the pieces began to fall into place, "It's for next year isn't it?"

Louis nodded looking stressed.

"He wouldn't…" my shock was slowly transforming into rage. He knew how much the Head Girl position mattered to me. I scanned the Gryffindor table for the familiar patch of dirty blonde hair. I found him next to Albus, of course, who was laughing his head off at Lysander who was throwing tiny pieces of turnip into Frida Creevy's hair.

"I think I will have a talk with him later."

"Oh Merlin, should I be worried?"

"I'd say very worried, she's clutching that buttering knife mighty tight." Camille observed. I looked down and indeed, I had my buttering knife in a death grip.

Once the feast ended, I followed Lysander's steps slowly until he went off to the bathroom leaving Albus to go back to the common room by himself. I silently thanked the fact that only girls went to bathrooms in groups.

Luckily the Belby girl seemed to have the shift for walking the first years to the common room so Lysander was free to go off by himself and last year Lorcan and I decided that he would walk the first years.

Lysander walked out of the bathroom zipping his fly before running into me.

"Oh hey Rosie Cheeks. How's it-?" He smiled at me goofily.

"-Levicorpus!"

Lysander yelped as he was suspended in midair upside down by his ankle. I put my wand back into my cloak pocket.

"Let me down will you!" He begged struggling to get down.

"Oh, I think we probably should have a nice chat before you run off don't you think?"

"I don't run away, I'm a Gryffindor!" He kicked around in the air a couple more times before giving up, "look, if this is about the fact that I borrowed your broomstick for a couple weeks, it was only because-"

"-you're the one who took it?! Well, never mind that now. No Lysander. This is about how you failed to mention to me that you were not going to attend Hogwarts next year."

I crossed my arms and watched as the blood flow to his head increased causing his face to turn pink. I had around five minutes before he would pass out from increased blood flow to his brain.

"Well dear, I am touched that you feel so strongly of my leaving. Don't worry I'll floo in and write every once in a while."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just in utter awe of your lack of responsibility. How do you think I'll become Head Girl next year if I don't have a partner for this project?" I demanded him.

"Go talk to Mary or something! I dunno, since your the school's shining star student I'm sure they'll make an exception!"

I pulled my wand back out and in my head I muttered the counter jinx _Liberacorpus_ and turned as I heard a thud that indicated that he had fallen to the floor. I walked back into the Ravenclaw common room and climbed up the girl's tower stairs. In the dorm, everyone was asleep. Camille was eagle spread on her four poster snoring loudly. I pulled off my clothes and slipped into my night gown as I planned the course of action I would take tomorrow to salvage any chance I had at being Head Girl. I didn't get a very good nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and world is J.K. Rowling's.**

_**Please if you read, I would love a review. It really helps me keep motivated chapter by chapter and makes me happy for the entire day.**_

**Chapter Song: Lily Allen- Who'd Have Known**

**Chapter 6**: Conversation Got Boring

The next day I woke up at five in the morning. Ironic I know, since I just bitched out Camille yesterday about it. I ate breakfast before anyone else and ended up getting it from the kitchens (the house elves woke up even earlier to make it, to ease guilt; at least they were paid now). I scarfed down my breakfast and thanked the elves and handed over the small bag of clothes my mom knitted over the summer for the more progressive elves.

I walked into an empty classroom and made a list of all the Prefects in my year who were boys (Four in case you were wondering). Out of all of them the only one who I could tolerate (and have) as a partner was Albert Norton. He was a muggleborn in Hufflepuff who was a nice enough, he always did his work. The only minor flaw was that he didn't have the backbone of a leader and was often intimidated by third years with deep voices. That, however, was the back up plan.

When I talked to Professor Mcgonagall the first thing she said was.

"Surely you've talked to the Head Boy and Girl about this?"

And I said.

"Not yet but I was hoping that I could try out only by myself."

And she ended with.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but there's nothing I can do, you'll just have to work something else out."

And I left her office begrudgingly tucking away the new list for students that requested tutoring and locations. My next step was to talk to Mary, our Head Girl which also ended up being a waste of time.

"Rose are you asking for me to make an acceptation for you so you can try out for Head Girl by yourself?"

"That is correct."

"You do realize that some people might get antagonized by that."

"Uh huh."

"They might say that you are getting special treatment."

"Yeah yeah," I knew that some people thought I got special treatment since I was related to two thirds of the Golden Trio. It was almost complete the opposite though. At the end of the day, I could get as many outstandings as I wanted too but it would never quite measured up to defeating the greatest dark wizard in all of wizarding history. I hadn't thought that my peers belief would affecting me while I fought for my Head Girl position. The one achievement I strived for since I could add seven and seven together. And yes it annoyed me.

"So you know that I must say no."

"No?" I responded hopefully.

"Nope." And she walked away to get to class early, or to secretly snog the Head Boy, both were equally likely.

"Bad luck with the Head Girl?" Camille asked slinking her arm around the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, she won't let me work alone." I sighed.

"You'd think getting laid would chill her out more." Camille said sympathetically.

"Whatever _California_." I tugged her towards the Gryffindor table, since I had intercepted Mary on the way to her class from eating at the Slytherin's table.

"Okay, lets just chillax dude. We'll get you a partner before they're all snatched up and we'll be cool, yeah man?"

"Ugh," I said rolling my eyes, "I wished you'd worded it differently but yes. That's what I need to do."

We walked back to the Gryffindor table to eat, or in my case sit, with our cousins and friends a minute before class began.

* * *

"What a twat."

"Who's it this time?" I asked Tamsin who was ignoring her breakfast and glaring at the retreating back of the Head Girl.

"Don't tell me you fancy Davis Wood or something?"

"No Scorpius, I'm not annoyed with Melly or Maddie or whatever-the-hell-her-name-is, but did you hear her talking to the ugly Weasley Girl? Weasley was trying to see if she could get a Head position without a partner."

She often refereed to Rose Weasley as the ugly Weasley girl since she hardly bothered with names. Since the school while rimming with Weasley girls she had different names for all of them. Molly Weasley was little Weasel, since she was the youngest being in third year. Lastly there was Dominique Weasley who was just the Blonde One.

"Is she now? It won't be the first time they try to pull some strings with the family ties." Trevor added from behind his daily profit.

"It didn't work." She said smirking, "still annoying though."

It was annoying. While kids like the Weasleys and Potters got special treatment because of who they were related to, people like Trevor, Tamsin and I were often treated with awkward indifference. This doesn't mean everyone treats us like were social pariahs but it means that for every random first year that worships the Potters and Weasleys there are others that skirt around us in the halls.

* * *

"Albert."

"Hey Albert!" I repeated as my voice carried through the hall. It was unnecessary since I almost ran into the short, mousy haired sixth year.

"Oh hey Rose. Wats'up?" Albert was one of those people who looked perpetually nervous. He was either rocking on his heels, avoiding eye contact or speaking too quickly. Right now he backing away from me (since I, you know, almost mowed him down) while straightening his book bag.

"Not much, sorry that I couldn't talk after the meeting on the train. I had my mind on other things…" I ended awkwardly, hoping I hadn't steered this conversation into a "too" personal territory.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that break up." he said awkwardly reaching out his hand patting me on my shoulder, "Hope it's all well."

"Yeah it is." Waving away his comment and hand, pretending I didn't feel the internal sting that I always felt whenever it was mentioned, "actually I was going to ask you something."

He nodded at me.

"So, do you have a partner for you're Head's project?" Hoping for a positive response.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry! I just got someone yesterday." He looked.

"You did?" I asked deflated.

"Sorry."

"No no Albert. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, I'm sure there's someone else I can find." I walked away from him feeling extremely deflated. It looked like all my hopes for being Head Girl were crushed. I walked to potions realizing for the first time in my life that I had absolutely no hope of being Head Girl. And it was very very strange to say the least. Hell, my mom skipped out on school for an entire year and still got a Head position. All things considered though she probably deserved it. Maybe I should take a year long hiatus to help kill off a dark lord or something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, themes, and settings in this story. That all belongs to J.K.R.**

**Thank you so much to ****ilovemoony73 for being the Beta for this story. Honestly the quality of the writing has improved so much since my last chapter that you'll probably think they are two different stories. For now let me just say how sorry I am that I haven't been able to update. The college workload has hit me like a train and the reading... so many textbooks. Anyways! Now that's winter break I am getting back into it and I am going to to my damnedest to try to get chapter up more often then every time I'm on vacation from school. As usual please review, sell you my soul for a review, ect. Thank you again to ****ilovemoony73, honestly I actually learned a lot about grammar from reading over the corrections and I feel much better with this chapter than any others I have written. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7:** Divination and Frustration

I tried to write a letter to my mother saying that I couldn't be Head girl but I ended up shoving the letter away before even mentioning anything about my Prefect duties.

The morning passed with my usual process. I sat in the very front row next to Camille in every single class. While I vigilantly listened and wrote down every word coming out of the professor's mouth **,** Camille doodled diagrams from Quidditch practice. Before she was written off as my lazy side kick that spends most of her life dreaming about a sport where children pummeled each other with bats and cannon balls, remember that I said earlier; she was one of the smartest people I knew. While other people needed hours of studying to learn a subject, I just gave Camille my notes the night before and she'd be good for the quiz.

This pattern of me taking notes and Camille ignoring the teacher went on for about two classes, with a brief intermission of glaring daggers into Lysander's back until as I passed him on the way to my seat. By the time the longest brake was over, I craved to escape to the library.

"Are you going to Potions?" asked Camille.

"Yeah in a minute Camille, I just need to check something." I parted with her while we were climbing up a flight of stairs. I approached one of the portrait doors stating "Studious Success" and it swung open to admit me. I walked down the hallway that led to the library. I walked through the ornate stone archway and realized in the nearlyemptyI got a couple that had to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. I pulled out one of the Divination textbooks and flipped through it to find something I could use for my paper, that hopefully had some magical science behind it. Not able to find anything I went up to Madam Lemnis, the librarian.

"Hey Madam Lemnis, can you tell where I can find a Divination book on the theory behind it?"

"Oh**, **you won't find that sort of thing in the main library," she responded from behind a giant stack of books she was putting back onto the shelves. She was a small robust women with a weather-worn face and a slight accent I couldn't trace.

"okay, thanks."For the second time that day things weren't working out in my favor. I almost walked out with what books I found.

"Where are you going? I said no books in the main section;I said nothing about none being in the Restricted Section."

"Oh," I said distracted by my earlier dissatisfaction, but then what she just said sunk in, "Oh!" I turned around almost forgetting to say thank you over my shoulder.

I ran into the Restricted section, only having to lift a wrought iron fence's door handle to enter. For being called the Restriction Section it was quite accessible. I was already equated with this area of the library so I found the Divination Section in a dozen seconds.

_Divination Through the Ages_...

Sounded familiar, could _Quidditch Through the Ages_ could sue them on wizarding copyright grounds?

_Your Life Is in the Palm of Your Hand__**...**_

Clever title**,** Divination section, clever title.

_Divination for the Dimwitted..._

Was this actually the title of one of the big bad books in the Restricted Section? I almost passed over it until I saw the tag line underneath.

_Learn about Divination and the Not So Divine Explanation of Why it Works._

Hmm.

That sounded intriguing. I picked it up and looked at the tacky cover which couldn't have been more than twenty years old.

The first page was either a disclaimer or author**'**s note, no more than a paragraph, accompanied by a moving picture of a glittering half-moon with clouds passing over it.

_Divination, down to its core, is about the complex concept of balance. For every light, there is a darkness. For every good, there is an evil. The study of Divination is more of a study of how balance works and affects the universe. There are subdivisions of Balance which include patterns, coincidence and influence. The mentally complex__**:**__ proceed, and those without creativity and willpower__**:**__ beware._

I tucked it into my side bag, which at this point was cutting into my shoulder and glanced at my wristwatch. Holy shit, sholy hit.

I sprinted out of the library, which at this point was completely empty. Madam Lemnis gave me a hard look and I tried to look apologetic**,** but I probably ended up looking demented instead.

I waited outside of the potions classroom listening through the door for a break in Slughorn's annual speech of "What Potion do you Think this is?"

Finally I heard a pause and I opened the door as quietly as possible. As expected, everyone was looking at me.

"Miss Weasley, we were waiting for you! Well take a seat and we can get started on today's lesson."

I mumbled a "thanks professor," and went to my usual seat next to Camille. She looked at me apologetically, because Albert was seated next to her**,** taking up my seat. I glance around to find another seat and found the only empty seat… and it was next to Scorpius Malfoy.

I carefully placed my bag next to my chair. Scorpious glanced at me quickly, but other than that he didn't acknowledge my presence. Even better that he pretend I wasn't here as long as we don't need to interact.

"For the next half an hour of class you shall be brewing a potion with the person next to you."

Partnership? With Scorpius Malfoy? Shit. Those were two concepts that I wished would never be used in the same context. I glanced at Malfoy. Either he was doing his damnedest to ignore me, or his finger nails, which he was currently examining, were very fascinating.

"One person from each partnership will pick a slip which will have a potion written on it."

The potions which he was was referring to were all lined up in front of the class, merely a table in front of me.

The bag got passed around. I tried to crane my neck towards the front table to see what the possible potions were. The one's that I was immediately able to recognize were the Befuddlement Draught, Restoration Potion, and Pepperup Potion. They were all pretty basic so I wasn't too worried, a few were harder to decipher because Slughorn had covered them with their cauldron's lid. The bag finally arrived at our table and I grabbed it and picked the first piece of parchment that grazed my fingers.

_Beautification Potion._

It sounded easy enough. Now I was going to have to face Malfoy.

"Scorpius?"

"Uh huh."

"We're to make a Beautification Potion," I said pointing to the paper in my hand. He brushed a few strands of his sleek hair out of his face and stared at me.

"Okay then, I'll get the supplies." he got up and walked toward the small crowd that was gathered around the ingredient cabinet. So far our exchange had been polite. That hadn't been the case six years ago when we had first talked.

In fact, we met in this very classroom. It was the first day of class and good ole Sluggy was having a class discussion of the properties of certain potions, in which we had to guess what they were. I had raised my hand like the eager little first year I was and Slughorn called on me for almost every question. After I answered my last question he said, "I should have guessed that Hermione Granger's daughter would be just as gifted at potions as she herself! Twenty points to Gryffindor."

At that point I heard snickering behind me so I whipped around. It was Scorpius and his fellow Slytherin friend Trevor Zabini. While Slughorn continued on with his lecture I whispered through my teeth.

"Something _funny_?"

It was Scorpius who responded, "Oh no**,** nothing**'**s funny."

"Hmm," I turned back around with my nose in the air.

After the lesson I had walked outside. I wasn't close with Camille yet so I was by myself, and Louis was chatting up a Hufflepuff girl. Even in his carefree youth, Louis was still a devout man whore. I walked up to Albus who was waiting outside.

"How was potions?" He asked.

"Okay." I didn't bring up the people laughing at me. After talking a little bit longer Albus walked into Potions to attend class.

I was walking to my next class when I overheard a small group of Slytherins talking together. I walked past them, determined to ignore them, until I overheard my name.

"She's such a know-it-all bitch," A girl with long black hair said. I almost froze in place. My first year ears weren't used to such harsh cursing, especially in relation to my name.

This time Scorpius spoke: "Did you see her raising her hand for everything? Must be starved for attention at home or something."

"Come on, we're going to be late for charms." They all walked away without noticing me behind them.

"Dickheads," I heard over my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a tall, thin blonde girl with a pair of large hazel eyes. I'd met her, Camille, but we'd never had a meaningful conversation.

"The Slytherins**.** They suck."

She nodded her head to the left hallway, "Wanna get to Herbology?"

"Sure." I smiled at her. The rest of the way to the dining hall we talked and I learned that she was a Muggleborn and that her father was a high**(-)**ranking politician. After we continued to Herbology in a comfortable silence, all I could think about was how I should have stood up to those Slytherins, or jinxed them or something.

The after effects of the overheard conversation were both negative and positive. I gained Camille as a friend, but from that moment on I always had a nagging voice in my head whenever I answered in class, saying _attention starved_ and in result I stopped raising my hand so much. I tried to convince myself that he was probably just jealous because he might have not been smart. It was something I read in a Muggle book about how sometimes intelligence was seen as a threat in people who considered themselves less intelligent, so I watched him out of the corner of my eye during class.

He got good grades during quizzes and brewed his potions correctly, but he hardly ever spoke up in class during discussions but instead talked to his friends and looked disinterested and acted superior to _everything_. It frustrated me to no end.

He walked back to our table with the ingredients and we began to brew it in silence. We occasionally talked to decipher a line in the textbook but we didn't chat. By the time class ended and we were packing up and I was feeling less annoyed at by Scorpius as a person. So I decided to bite the bullet and ask him.

"Scorpius?"

"Uh huh," he responded. Wow, did he ever shut up? I thought sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you had a partner for the Prefects' project. I slung my bag over my shoulder and tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah, Tamsin," he said looking at me curiously.

"Okay. Well, see you." Of course he would be working with Tamsin. I felt stupid asking, but at least I got my answer. There was no way I would become Head Girl. I was walking out when I heard "Hey,Weasley!' over my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Scorpius holding a textbook, "Oh! Thanks."

I went to grab it and and he smirked.

"What's funny?" In confusion.

"Oh, it's just ironic that you'd be willing to read _Divination for the Dimwitted." _He said while his smirk expanded into a grin.

"Thanks again," I said as I stalked about out of the classroom. My finger gripped the book tighter and I felt a thick piece of paper sticking out from the book that tickle my palm. Curious, I pulled on the loose paper when I entered the hallway outside, which was empty. Someone wrote had written an essay on the accuracy and truth behind prophecies. I almost tucked it away in my bag until I saw the signature on the bottom.

_Hermione Granger_

I was sat alone in the Ravenclaw common room late at night, bent over that piece of paper.

Why was my mother writing this essay? It was extremely curious because third year students didn't need to write essays in Divination and my mother quit the class in third year (in a dramatic fashion, according to my father). So this had to be in her free time. She hates Divination, so it was unlikely she would do it for fun.

"What's up Nosy Rosie?"

I jumped a mile into the air.

"Holy— Merlin's shaggy left leg! What are you doing here Lysander?" I slid the essay away into a pile of parchment.

"Oh I was looking for a book in the Ravenclaw library, since your house hoards all the useful books in the common room. What's that?" He asked, pointing at the essay.

"Nothing to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He actually had the audacity to look hurt.

"I can't become Head Girl, thanks to you!" I responded heatedly.

"Rosie, I hope you don't think I did that to hurt you! No, no, I've wanted to do this since I was a lad!" He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes and I rolled my own.

"It's a Divination essay that my mum wrote and I have absolutely no idea what it's about. So I can't tell you what it is." Deciding to forgive his betrayal for the time being.

"Well, give it here!" Lysander reached his hand out.

"No. I told you, it's rubbish and completely mental! And you're not helpful, anyways." I said, pulling the paper away from him.

"I know a little about mental, Weasley; remember, part Lovegood," he said, pointing to himself. I handed him the book and he began to flip through the pages with a flourish.

"And I happen to know more than a little about Divination," he added looking pleased with himself.

"Come off it, how do you know about Divination?"

"Two summers ago when I was stranded at my dear Grandmothers house I decided to read up on it, since her basement was full of books." he s

"I feel like I ask you this question a lot, but why?"

"Well, dearest Rosie Cheeks, I wanted to make a good amount of pocket change for the expedition I would be embarking on next year, so I decided to start a business of reading Muggles' fortunes."

"Okay, so if you're such an expert, tell me what that paper says." I responded crossly.

"I must say I am reveling in the power rush I get from knowing something you don't," he said, and I aimed a kick at him under the table which I ended up missing and hit his chair leg instead.

"Ah, ah! Don't be feisty to the intellectually superior!"he reprimanded.

"Just read the bloody paper," I gritted.

And for once, Lysander shut his mouth. He furrowed his brows in concentration while scanning the text. I nervously tapped my finger on the table for what seemed like an eternity.

"It's actually very simple," he said looking up.

" . .mean?" I asked, accentuating every word.

"It means that certain prophecies have the tendency to reoccur. They aren't tied to an individual but rather a blood line. Or, in some cases, multiple bloodlines."

"That can't be right; everything in this book had some sort of logical reason for everything to turn out the way they do. This sounds like something some old bat like Trelawney pulled out of her ass after a bad case of the runs." I muttered while rubbing my eyes from exhaustion.

"You paint a lovely picture… but I don't think this was written with notes out of _just _this book." He put the book on the table and tapped it with his fingers. "No, this was probably something very thoroughly researched and probably took several sources."

"So my mother was a crazy lady who gathered her wild theories from several sources?" I asked.

"No, if I were to guess, I would say your mother already knew something and maybe spent her free time trying to prove divination theories false.

"Well she probably did, because she still thinks Divination is a load of bullocks."

"Wishful thinking it seems, because this paper looks like something that has been proven true." he said while neatly folding the paper back in half.

I leaned back onto my seat, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"If it has to do with bloodlines, and if it has something to do with my mother. Then this prophecy has something to do with me?"

"So it seems." Lysander already made that leap when he had finished reading the paper**,** once again outwitting me. I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided his concerned eyes.

"Good thing I think Divination is a useless class then." I chucked the book along with the paper onto the floor with all my the other books I got on Divination.

"Thanks for the help, but I have some essays to revise, and you're probably way past curfew and you're not a Ravenclaw." I pulled out my red ink and quill to begin to edit. I heard his footsteps as he walked toward the portrait hole.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yes Lysander?"

"Get some sleep."

I sighed, "I still don't forgive you."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you become Head girl. Trust me."

The door closed and I continued to work till about two in the morning, thinking deeply about how exactly he planned on making me Head Girl. Once I started to read the same sentences four times in a row I decided to finish the rest during breakfast. When I was putting everything back into by bag I realized that I had forgotten to finish my letter to my family, but mostly to my mom; who actually wrote back every week. I thought about writing to her about my Head girl troubles but I wasn't sure if Lysander told his family about his plans next year to drop school. I also wanted to ask her about Divination but a lesser part of me felt betrayed that I had adamantly decided against taking any Divination classes past the third year because I thought it was useless. Or at least I thought that I thought that it was. As I read through the text books today on Divination I felt the same tickle of curiosity I felt when reading for other classes, in some cases even more when compared to Astronomy and History of Magic. Once I laid down to go to sleep I was kept awake with a nagging thought; how much of myself that I knew to be true was actually me and not just of how I imagined my mother was at my age. After lying awake thinking about other troubling topics like how I would never live up to my parents name and was already failing at it I drifted off into dreams of Hippogriffs and Pygmy puffs.


End file.
